<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A chain of belonging by lisachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426832">A chain of belonging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan'>lisachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [303]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up with Vince following having been found out cheating with Leo, Cody moved in with Leo and Blaine. Their dynamics are changing, now, and Blaine needs to find a way to cope with it. (Or maybe it is time to stop coping and start enjoying.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [303]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A chain of belonging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNING:</b> This story is a <b>what if</b> from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that followed the beginning of Broken Heart Syndrome, <b>this has never happened</b>.</p><p>And we're back to the Leviverse, though way, way before Levi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with wanting Cody. </p><p>(That doesn’t surprise him. It’s just how it works with them, it’s what brought them here. Wanting Cody. Not an action but a perpetual state of being.)</p><p>At first Blaine tries not to think too much about it. Their situation, he reckons, is already complicated enough. Cody’s still living with them, they’re thinking about finding him a place somewhere else – not to sleep: that’s always going to be here; but at least to spend some time by himself, to have his own space. To relive Leo from the constant burden of having him around – but that doesn’t seem to be happening soon. Mostly because Leo doesn’t feel ready for it, yet. Blaine keeps thinking about Cody’s presence to be a burden to Leo, but that’s only because it would be for him, if he had to Cody the same reactions Leo has to him.</p><p>Leo’s constantly horny, whenever he’s around Cody. Somehow Cody manages to turn the hands of time backward for him, whenever he’s on the grounds Leo recedes to his teenage years and turns back into an adolescent. It is impossible to govern his rampaging hormones, and the poor kid does his best, he makes a real effort to behave, but Blaine can see he’s suffering. </p><p>That is why he thinks having Cody around should be a burden for Leo, because how is it possible to enjoy the presence of a person you like and want to much when you cannot act upon it as much as you want? He would lose his mind in the same situation, he is sure of it.</p><p>But it doesn’t seem to be the case for Leo. Apparently, his husband would much rather suffer for Cody’s presence than for his absence. And so, Cody stays. All the time. Leo pines after him, sticks to his rules, kisses him as much as he can, which is still not nearly as much as he wants, and just straight out refuses to let him go, even though he knows perfectly well that it would be a much healthier way to deal with this whole new arrangement. They all need to grow into it – Leo must learn to make do with what he can have, Cody must learn to keep his distance even though all he wants is closeness, and Blaine— well, Blaine needs to adjust to this whole thing, he needs to find himself in this new reality, he needs to understand it and learn how to feel comfortable in it.</p><p>Which proves to be much more difficult than he thought it would be, because, well. The wanting Cody thing.</p><p>Cody’s one of those people who always manages to leave a mark. Blaine doesn’t know if it’s because of how delicate he is – things as delicate as he is tend to break easy, which means, chipped on the edges as they are, they tend to leave invisible cuts on your skin the traces of which you carry on your body for the rest of your life – or if it’s just that he’s perfect – seriously: no detectable flaws there – but that’s how it is. Once Cody’s crossed your path, you don’t forget him, you can’t ignore him and you can’t do less of him. </p><p>That doesn’t depend at all on how much time you get to spend with him. He sticks with you, his scent clinging to your skin fibers, his picture burned in the back of your eyes, even after just a couple minutes of shared time and space. </p><p>Blaine got more than just a couple minutes with him. Sure, his experience cannot be compared with Leo’s, who spent nine months of his life literally breathing for Cody and off Cody, and, Blaine sometimes supposes, has been genetically changed by the intensity of his feelings towards the boy, but Blaine’s experience was life-changing nonetheless, and he can feel the effects of it to this day. Especially now that they’re forced to live together.</p><p>It’s less threatening when Leo’s in the room. Blaine’s got very definite boundaries when it comes to invading Leo’s territories, which means he straight-out doesn’t, period. Leo can be ferocious in protecting what he believes he owns, and Cody definitely shows up on the imaginary list of his possessions. Which means Blaine’s not going to look at Cody when he knows Leo’s around. He’s not even going to think about him. He’s good at self-control, that’s how he’s so good at acting, and if he sets his mind right he’s not going to slip. Leo walks into the room, Cody disappears.</p><p>It’s the moments before he walks into the room, though. And the moments after.</p><p>Last night he woke up very late, Leo was snoring by his side, the children were asleep in their beds, and he walked downstairs for a glass of water. He wasn’t expecting to see Cody, but there he was, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands, wearing a fluffy pajamas covered in sheep and clouds, his feet naked and crossed one on top of the other. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks streaked with tears. As soon as Blaine entered the kitchen he tried to hide them, but it was too late, Blaine had seen them already and his body had reacted the same way he believes everyone’s body to react when presented to Cody in tears: he worried, and he leaped towards him to ask if he was alright.</p><p>Cody was embarrassed and minimized. He just vaguely answered he was feeling a little down, that he missed Vince and he felt confused, but Blaine could feel those answers were not the complete, honest truth, he could see it in the way Cody kept averting his eyes, staring at his own fingers wrapped around the cup.</p><p>So Blaine sat by his side, and pushed just a little bit, to uncover the secret. And sure enough that secret needed to escape, somehow, because Cody was only able to keep it in for an instant. Then he spilled it out.</p><p>“I’m on edge,” he confessed with a deep, big sigh, and in the way he said it there was no mistaking the real meaning behind the word.</p><p>He was not upset and he was not stressed. He was not sad, he was not frustrated and he was not really confused.</p><p>He was just unbelievably horny.</p><p>Knowing that changed everything: sure, he already had a feeling Cody might be needing some relief, after all Leo and him cheated on them for a while, and for the weeks their secret relationship lasted they had sex multiple times, and they enjoyed each other thoroughly; when Cody moved in, though, they had to adhere to a strict set of rules that entirely forbade sex. Kissing, touching safely, holding each other while fully clothed, yes, of course, that is all allowed, but it is also not enough. And they have been piling up heaps and heaps of not enoughs, at this point, and for quite some time, too.</p><p>No wonder Leo’s slowly going crazy. No wonder Cody could barely sit still on that chair in the middle of the night, squirming and bouncing as though he was sitting on a butt plug.</p><p>Someone has to give in, Blaine knows that, and he also knows that that someone will have to be him, eventually. He analyzes the situation and makes peace with the fact that Leo and Cody simply cannot stop wanting each other, cannot stop wanting <i>more than they already have</i> from one another. If Cody was ready to lose Vince over this, and if Leo accepted to jeopardize his relationship with Blaine for it, there’s no doubt that thing is there to stay. Fighting it would’ve been like trying to fight against the waves. You cannot stop them, you can only exhaust yourself as you stubbornly keep trying, and then you can succumb to them anyway, as you were bound to do since the beginning.</p><p>He’s not going to exhaust himself over this for no reason at all. More to the point, he is not and has never been in the business of jealousy. He appreciates honesty and openness, which is the main reason why he got so angry at Leo when he found out he was cheating on him, but he sees no value in exclusivity per se. Monogamy never meant much to him, as a concept. He would never put it before his husband’s well-being. </p><p>He decides Leo can have Cody, and Cody can have him. They just need to establish some ground rules, just to make sure things never get out of control. Blaine might not be jealous of Cody, alright, but one thing he’s always been, and that’s scared of him. He was scared of him back when he came back to Lima to find him and Leo so threateningly in love, and he was scared of him in New York, later on, when they met and they fell for that something that bound them together, and he truly understood what’s so dangerous about Cody, the fact that he’s like honey, sweet and sticky, hard to wipe away.</p><p>So, ground rules. They can do some things. They are allowed sex, but they must ask for it. They have to keep it at a reasonable minimum, there’s not going to be dirty playing around the house when the kids are home. Timmy freaks out about the whole thing and a new rule is created: when Timmy’s around, there aren’t going to be shameless displays of affection. Regulations morph with their relationship, as it gets tangled up, more intense, deeper, more necessary. They find a balance and the balance holds.</p><p>They find a place for Cody. A studio more than a house, really – it would be just silly to get him a full three-rooms apartment, considering most of the time he’s not going to stay there for very long periods of time. Cody goes there to work on his drawings, sometimes he spends the night too, when he wants to be by himself, but the majority of nights he spends back at the house with them, sometimes with Leo, sometimes in the guest room.</p><p>The kids get used to him. They start considering him part of the family. In three months they tell their friends about their dad’s live-in boyfriend weightlessly, without giving it a second thought, which causes some mayhem and an official call from the school’s principal. Facing the options of lying about their situation to reassure the teaching staff and come clean about the whole thing to avoid any further and graver embarrassment, they choose to tell the truth, and they find out it’s liberating. The balance keeps holding.</p><p>Timmy doesn’t get over the whole thing. Frankly, Blaine understands him. He’s been raised watching his parents being preyed upon by a love so absolute and totalizing they sometimes had to push <i>him</i> aside to make room or themselves, and stop caring for him to take care only about themselves, it must be pretty traumatizing to find out that the love he believed to be so exclusive and all-encompassing, a love that he believed could not make room for anyone else inside, can actually welcome one more soul.</p><p>It doesn’t help that the soul in question is his boyfriend’s father. And that the divorce that made way for this whole new arrangement broke forever all ties he had with Vince, which has been his role model, his inspiration and, last but not least, the man who helped him find his way through life since he was a kid.</p><p>Blaine tries to reason with him, tries to make him see why this is necessary and inevitable and there’s nothing anyone can do to stop it. Timmy insists that there is something one person could do, and that is saying no, but it’d have to be him, and he knows if he was the one putting a stop to the whole thing Leo would have to listen, and there would be no protesting it. But there wouldn’t also be a way back. And if Blaine decided to use his weight and say no, something would break, and there would be no coming back from it. Leo would break things up with Cody, Cody would leave, he’d move somewhere else, possibly, in time, move on <i>with someone else</i>, and Leo would say he’s fine with it, not to disappoint Blaine, but he’d be lying, and Blaine would know, and Leo would know, and the perfect happiness that they’re experiencing now would never come to them again.</p><p>More importantly, anyway, Blaine does not want to end this. He sits down and thinks about it and tries to list reasons why he should want Leo and Cody to be over, and none come to mind. They work well, the three of them. They’re fine. The balance still holds.</p><p>But then the wanting Cody thing starts rearing its head, like a tiny animal waking up after a long winter slumber. Blaine thinks he can handle it and finds out he cannot. He sees them kissing and he wants them. Sometimes he listens to them through the thin wall of his bedroom, when he lies alone in the bed waiting for Leo to be back for the night, and when Leo does come back he smells of dirty sex and candies, he tastes of chocolate and vanilla and Blaine’s hungry, he’s got a sweet tooth, and he wants to taste what he tasted too. He licks it off his lips, he sucks it off his tongue, but as he’s seen already with Leo it is just not enough.</p><p>Cody’s one of those things you must experience for yourself, second-hand accounts just don’t compare. And he remembers much too well what it means to hold him, how it feels to touch his velvety skin and lick his sweat off the curve of his shoulder. He remembers Cody writhing underneath him on the sand of Coney Island beach, he remembers his moans fading into the sound of the roaring ocean, he remembers holding his cock in his fist, pumping him slow and hard, leading him towards his orgasm while thrusting steadily inside him. He remembers dragging him back home, fucking him again, against the door, in the shower, on the carpet, on the bed. He remembers being unable to keep his hands off him, laying him down on the breakfast table, pushing away cookies and pastries to make room for him. How good he felt, tight and hot around his dick. How he stretched to fit him in. That it was heavenly to come inside him.</p><p>For three weeks he was obsessed by Cody, by this special bond they seemed to have, connected to Leo and yet not painful as the thought of Leo was, barely bittersweet, maybe, and addictive like all gentle pains. Like an addict, he had to go through the horror of withdrawal when Cody suddenly left. And, like an addict, even though he’s been clean of him for years, now, he keeps longing for him.</p><p>He doesn’t talk about it with Leo, though. Territory is still important for him, much more than it is for Blaine, and Cody’s a natural reserve, you cannot hunt on his grounds, you can barely stay, and only if you never touch.</p><p>So he searches for the next best thing, and one night they’re all sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, watching something irrelevant that is just background noise to the symphony of Leo and Cody kissing softly, and this time, instead of choosing to leave, Blaine chooses to stay. Not only that: he chooses to watch.</p><p>He reaches out for the remote control and turns the TV sound off. The boys are so taken by their kissing that they don’t even notice it, they just keep licking each other tastes off their mouths, and Blaine puts the control back down on the coffee table and turns to look at them.</p><p>They’re gorgeous, he thinks. Even if he had no other reason to allow this to happen, he would still want it to happen, because it is so aesthetically pleasing. Leo looks so different when he’s with Cody, the lazy guy who just lets Blaine do all the work during sex completely disappears to make room for a voracious man who overwhelms and overpowers and demands. And Cody’s mellow, he’s like wax between Leo’s fingers. Leo just strokes him and he becomes pliable, he bends and twists in the nicest ways. He becomes shameless in his movements, in his desires and in the way he expresses them. He parts his legs and Blaine wants a piece of that, and he has to exert violence upon himself not to just reach out for him.</p><p>“Fuck, you drive me crazy when you do that…” Leo whispers on Cody’s lips, surrendered and enthralled, while he touches his knee with two fingers and then lets the same two fingers slide up his inner thigh, headed for his crotch. Cody mewls that mewl that he knows perfectly well is enough to turn a man bloodthirsty. Blaine licks his own lips and starts palming himself through his pants. He can imagine the movements of Leo’s fingers as they press against Cody’s underpants, redrawing the outline of his tiny erection and then heading down, pressing hard between his buttocks, against his opening.</p><p>Cody moans again, this time throwing his head back and shivering strongly against the touch of Leo’s hand. “Wait…” he whispers breathlessly, “Blaine… he’s still here.”</p><p>Leo kisses his way down Cody’s neck and along the curve of his shoulder, and then casts a curious glance at Blaine. He doesn’t seem upset nor weirded out. Oddly enough, he doesn’t even seem surprised. “You staying?” he asks.</p><p>Blaine swallows, and then nods. Leo nods too, and goes back to kissing Cody’s neck. “It’s fine,” he whispers on his skin, “He wants to play.”</p><p>Cody squirms, and Blaine knows it’s because he likes the idea. His desire vibrates off him in waves that make Blaine’s skin tingle, and he has to move, he has to answer that call. He pulls himself up on his knees, moving closer to them on the couch. They radiate warmth and they’re feeding off lust, no, they have <i>become</i> lust itself. </p><p>“I want to fuck you…” Leo says in a hoarse whisper, as he reaches down for Cody’s ass and squeezes it, “Blaine… can I fuck him?”</p><p>The fact that Leo still thinks about asking him before moving forward with it, despite how obvious Blaine’s permission already is in his willingness to participate, warms his heart. There’s a chain connecting them. It’s a chain of belonging. Each of them has given something of himself to the others, and these fractions of soul they’ve shared in the past are now connected. They each have ownership of a piece of each other’s hearts. And it makes them vulnerable and exposed, and it makes them all incredibly safe.</p><p>It is love in its purest form, Blaine thinks as he nods, giving Leo permission for something that is his by right already but still he feels he has to ask about. Love in its purest form. Belonging to someone else and wanting to give them all. Feeling bare and protected at the same time. Owning and being owned, without feeling constricted or constricting. Always remembering that it is all about consent. Because what does it mean to give anything, or to be given anything, for that matter, if that thing hasn’t been given willingly?</p><p>Instead of lying down on the couch, Cody ends up being laid against Blaine’s chest. It’s the first time since New York that they share such an intimate touch, and Blaine exhales a broken breath that crashes like waves against Cody’s nape. The boy shivers, Blaine senses it and it makes him smile. They can’t speak about what’s been between them, and they won’t, but they still hold the thought in their hearts, and their hearts can speak about it, and they do. In the silence hidden behind their heartbeats, they do. Their hearts share.</p><p>Cody parts his legs and Leo settles down between them, and Blaine looks at him and falls in love with him anew, if that’s at all possible. His kid is lost in this, his eyes closed, his lips parted, his movements urgent and greedy. His hands run up and down on Cody’s body, tracing all its lines and curves. He cannot stop whispering. “Shit, I like you so much,” he mutters on Cody’s skin, between his hair, against his lips, “You’re soft all over. You smell so good. Christ, I wanna feel you so much. Do you want it, sweetness? Do you want it inside?”</p><p>And Cody moans and pants and mewls, writhing against Blaine. He can’t sit still, he keeps pushing his ass down, against Leo, trying to get him, trying to suck him inside himself.</p><p>Leo moves aimlessly, just rubbing against him, and Cody swings his hips confusedly, searching for a friction that only causes frustration, not relief. Blaine smiles, looking down at them. They’re like teenagers who have no clue what they’re doing any longer. They’re sweet and they’re tender, and they’re in love, and he loves them. He reaches down and lets his hand slide between their bodies, two fingers curling around the edge of Cody’s panties. He just pushes them aside, barely uncovering Cody’s opening, but it’s still enough for Leo, who thrusts forward immediately, as though he was waiting for Blaine to open that gate for him, to make sure he agrees.</p><p>As his kids start moaning louder, lost in each other, Blaine inhales their scent and basks in their warmth. And he agrees. He wholeheartedly does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was written for the second week of COWT #11 @ landedifandom.net<br/>Prompt: M2, To Have and Have Not (title of a Hemingway novel)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>